The invention relates to a contact element having a sliding contact element for fitting flush against an electrically conductive rail and a support element for connecting the sliding contact to a contact plug, which serves as a connector to an electric conductor.
Contact elements of such kind are used for making an electrically conductive sliding contact between a movable consumer and a current supply that is normally installed so as to remain stationary, independently of the consumer. The known contact elements are usually constructed such that a copper plug or a copper plate with an attached contact plug is soldered into the contact element.
In a first operation to produce such contact elements, the sliding contact element is manufactured as a compression molded part and then in a machining or abrasive process a recess is formed in the sliding contact element for installing the support element, which is in the form of a copper plate. The support element not only serves as the supporting structure for the contact element but also enables the contact plug to be formed and connected. In order to produce a stable soldered connection, that is one that is capable of sustaining a mechanical load, between the support element and the sliding contact element, the contact surface between the contact element and the support element must usually be copperplated by galvanising.
Accordingly, a large number of manufacturing and machining steps are required in order to produce contact elements that are fabricated conventionally, and correspondingly sophisticated production machinery which is built to perform these manufacturing and machining steps.